


Haikyuu Academy for the Supernatural

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I felt the need to upload something for halloween and it got a little out of hand, I'm Sorry, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, There are mentions of blood, Updates will be random, and some minor violence, death???, ghosts are a thing so not really death?, mild fear of humans, nothing too dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: Not everyone is supernatural, but those who are attend Haikyuu Academy for the Supernatural, where they learn to control their gifts and to fit in with the mortals. All supernatural creatures welcome, all ages and abilities are catered to. Make the friends and connections that will support you in the wider world, they may even save your life...





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi groaned. He needed blood, desperately. He hadn’t eaten for the entirety of the three day journey to school. The scent of every living thing around him was driving him crazy. It was so bad that not only were humans tempting, even the flesh underworlders were tempting. Even Kinoshita’s rotten and static zombie blood would make Daichi’s stomach roar with hunger. 

“Daichi!” Suga called out as he drifted over to the starving Vampire. 

“Suga.” Daichi croaked a greeting. His throat burned and speaking hurt but it was worth it to see the loving smile spread across Suga’s pail complexion.

“Here.” Suga held a bright red, ceramic, coffee style flask with a silicone lid out to Daichi, making sure that the white letters spelling ‘Keep calm and bite gently’ were easily read. “It should still be warm. I heated it up a while ago but the sales assistant said that the flask will keep it warm.” Daichi eagerly accepted the offered flask and took a deep gulp of the lukewarm liquid. 

“Just what I needed, thank you.” His fangs had slipped out as he drank. It was almost impossible to resist the reflex. 

“I know how thirsty you get coming here. You really should consider taking up permanent residence here.” Daichi took another long gulp. 

“I know, I’ll think about it. Honestly I will probably stay this year. My clan are becoming unbearable,” He muttered between sips, “whose is this by the way, it’s really good. It’s not Enoshita’s I would recognise his blood, it’s much sharper than this.”

“One of the new first years donated it. He said that you would really need it. He’s a seer I think, alive and human from what I could tell. One of the least supernatural people this school has seen for a while.”

“What, less than that girl a few years ago who could only make lights flicker when she entered the room?”

“Well not that bad. Very high spiritual connectivity. We spoke entirely in our heads while I was taking his blood. He just looks so mortal.”

“I look mortal Suga, you look mortal, when you aren’t doing that.” Daichi amended as Suga raised an eyebrow and became transparent. 

“I’m dead Daichi, and you will live forever and anyone with even the slightest hint of supernatural in them can see that clearly. This boy, well I thought he was one of the demonstration mortals until he spoke into my head and told me than my vampire boyfriend would really need some blood when he arrived later.” 

“Well, he has very good blood, mortal or not. He clearly looks after himself.” They chatted happily as they made their way up the long drive to the inner wall of the school. Daichi finished his drink and handed the flask back to Suga with a grateful smile. They kept the same pace as the high inner wall of the school loomed in front of them, the wrought iron gate twisted high into the murky sky, sold and undeniably closed. Just a few steps from the gate Daichi transformed into a large bat and flew over the wall as Suga drifted seamlessly through the gate make sure the flask lined up perfect with one of the gaps in the metalwork as he walked. Once on the other side of the wall Daichi transformed back into his human shape and fell instantly into step beside his beloved ghost. “Who else is here, I thought I was early this year.”

“Kyoko’s here, so of cause Noya and Tanaka are here too. A surprising number of first years have arrived early this year actually, they seem nice enough, we already have a few applications to join the group. Ennoshita is coming later and Asahi is waiting until after the full moon tomorrow before he sets off.”

“He’ll only just get here before school actually starts. He won’t like that.”

“No, he’s worrying already, but he was even more worried about traveling under a full moon.” They walked in silence for a while, both watching the new first years with interest. It was easy to tell who was new and who was familiar with the school, despite the wide ranging and deceptive physical ages of both the students and the teachers. 

“I can’t wait to settle back into our room.”

“It’s always so empty when you leave.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, it’s fine, you have to see the rest of your nest sometimes.”

“Not for long I hope.” Daichi sighed as he pushed open the heavy wooden door of their bedroom. As two of the elder, recurring students, they were given a proper bedroom, for just the two of them, instead of a dorm room. 

Daichi was always grateful for the slightly unusual sleeping arrangements at the school, they were quite complicated at first glance, but worked nicely for the wide variety of students. A new student attending the school for the first time would be given a bed in one of the long dorms, they looked like hospital wards and were far from homely but with the large number of students it was the best way of accommodating everyone. Some students spend their whole school life in those dorms. You could escape the long dorms in two ways. The first was limited to particular kinds of supernatural being, those with extended lives or those who had already passed on, if you fell into one of those catteries you could apply for ‘recurring student status’, which meant that you would return to the school every few years or so for a top up course on the latest scientific and medical developments and well instructions on the latest technologies. The second way to escape the long dorms, a method open to anyone, was to join a ‘group’. These groups formed small supernatural networks that would offer support to other members of their group in the wider world beyond the school gates. Groups were funded by members and with the collective funds groups were able to buy areas of the school to use as dorms, common rooms, practice rooms or just separate spaces for the members of their group. Being part of a group almost guaranteed a comfortable school career and a successful transition into the wider world. Daichi and Suga were both members of Karasuno group so their bedroom was situated in the slightly run down corner of the fifth floor owned by the Karasuno group. It had once been a grand and imposing part of the school with numerous rooms filled with everything a student could possibly want, but the group had fallen into decline after the mysterious disappearance of a few of their older members, presumably at the hands of hunters. With the decline came a shortage of funds which in turn lead to the slightly dilapidated state of the Karauno rooms. Daichi and Suga also had the option of staying in one of the rooms on the very top floor set aside for the recurring students but they had chosen to stay close to their group, especially now that they were considered joint leader of the group. 

“Do you think we should recruit this year?” Suga asked as he floated up to sit on one of the book cases beside the wardrobe.

“I don’t know, probably, we do need the income, but well you’ve seen the kind of people who’ve been trying to get into groups for the past few years.”

“I know, but we don’t have to accept anyone, maybe just reach out a little.” They debated the merits of recruiting as Daichi unpacked his small bag of things and hung his travel cloak up on the back of the door. “We should head outside soon, Chikara could arrive at any point today.” Daichi nodded and shot a frustrated glare at the spot in the mirror that should hold his reflection. 

“Do I have anything on my face?”

“Nope,”

“Suga,” He raised an eyebrow at the ghosts overly innocent voice. 

“You have a little blood at the right hand corner of your mouth and your hair is a mess.”

“Great, thanks.”

“You’re just making it worse Daichi, let me do it.” Suga sighed and drifted down to Daichi. “Why people think you vampires are these sleek, sexy elegant creatures I will never know. You’re really just messy overgrown children who can’t dress themselves without help.”

“I can dress myself perfectly well.”

“Of cause you can. Just not very well.” Daichi huffed and glared, swatting playfully at the ghost only for his hand to sink through Suga’s shoulder all together. 

“That’s just not fair and you know it. You hit me all the time.”

“I never claimed to play fair Daichi, you should really know me better than that by now.” He smirked, turned on the spot and walked straight through the door without opening it. 

Suga and Daichi were sat out in the courtyard contemplating poster designs when Ennnoshita arrived. The witch waved cheerfully from his broom as he began to descend. The back of his broom was laden down with trunks and cases including the large packing crate in which Kinoshita preferred to travel. Ennoshita dismounted as soon as he came within reach of the ground, he trotted beside his still moving broom for a few steps before drawing to a complete stop. 

“Good evening.” He greeted pleasantly as he made a complicated gesture with one hand, with a final dismissive flick of his wrist all his cases lifted off his broom and began to float in an orderly procession into the school. Kinoshita’s crate opened allowing the drowsy zombie to shuffle out before the crate too took off towards the school entrance. As Ennoshita turned his full attention back to his friends his shadow grew longer and taller and fuller and became more solid as Narita carefully detached himself from Enoshita’s ankle. 

“How was the journey?” Suga asked as he helped the zombie straighten up fully. 

“Not the best. We got caught up in a storm later last night. It was a bit more blustery than we were comfortable with.” Ennoshita said with a small shrug, Narita nodded seriously, patting himself down. 

“The wind was so strong I was almost detached.” The shadow grumbled as they all made their way up the steps into the school. 

“I heard that the son of a very powerful demon is going to attend this year. Everyone will be competing for him. You know how most of the coven groups are.” Ennoshita mentioned as they drifted through the long, winding corridors.

“True. There are usually lots of demons though what makes this one so special.” Suga asked as they passed the gargoyles in the entrance hall. “Anyway, won’t this new demon just join Sejio, most of the really powerful ones do.” Sejio was a group made up of mostly demons and witches, so much so that most people referred to them as a coven. Witches and demons had a tendency to group themselves together as they brought out the best in each other. While Enoshita didn’t have a demon to pare up with he found that he was just as powerful with Narita at his side. After all shadows were distantly related to demons. Besides, he was naturally good at much of the darker magic which usually required a demonic presence, his very first attempt at necromancy when he was really very young had resulted in the very successful resurrection and sentient zombification of Kinoshita, it had been so successful in fact that Kinoshita was perfectly capable of functioning as an individual and even passed nicely as alive when he chose to. Most initial attempts at necromancy resulted in mindless brain eaters who were immediately returned to their completely dead state. Not even Oikawa, the primary witch in sejio had managed a fully successful resurrection. Mad dog was close, but he had a tendency to go rabbit from time to time, he was unruly and generally a bit of a menace, hence the nickname. 

Over the next few days the school filled up. The rest of Karasuno arrived safely and made themselves comfortable in their rooms. Asahi, a large werewolf with terrible anxiety was the last to arrive, a mere two hours before the start of year assembly. 

“Welcome students, to Haikyuu School for the Supernatural. To our new students welcome and to our returning students welcome back. For those of you who are new to our fine institution you will find you class schedule on the end of you bed by the end of tomorrow’s dinner. Until then try and get to know the school, look in on some of our clubs, look into the possibility of joining a group, while by no means a requirement, the connections made in a group will be undeniably helpful.” The headless knight paused for a moment before continuing with his welcome speech. “The first batch of demonstration mortals will be arriving next Tuesday, until then there will be no mortals on campus. There will be blood drives held all day every Thursday in medical rooms 3 through 11 if you are a living being with nontoxic blood we strongly encourage you to donate blood, you will not be permitted to donate more than once a month and blood replenishment will be administered in the most suitable way for you. I will now hand you over to my deputy to go over some rules.”

“Hello. Never remove the sunglasses of a fellow student or teacher without their express consent, I don’t care if it’s a funny prank or not, it is dangerous and will not be taken lightly. You are responsible for your own shift schedule, keep track of your own cycles, there is always at least one person who loses track of the full moons. Do not feed from fellow students without the proper permits. Do not use your powers on fellow students without their express consent. Do not experiment with magic without first informing an instructor or without the presence of an immune party. Do not intentionally or maliciously frighten, startle or scare fellow students. While a physical body is not required a visible one is required at all times. Intentional invisibility will not be tolerated outside of specified lessons. If you have further questions about our rules please see our guide book which is present in the draws beside each bed. If still have questions, my office is in the west wing of the third level basement.” With a small nod the deputy head strode off the stage and out of the hall marking the end of the assembly. 

“We should head back to the group room encase anyone wants to hand in an application.” Suga smiled brightly turning to face the rest of Karasuno. 

“We’re going to get lots of recruits this year, Kiyoko was handing out flyers all morning!” Noya, a ghoul will highly styled hair announced his eyes fixed on the pretty reaper. Beside him Tanaka a shaven headed witch nodded enthusiastically. 

“We do have quite an impressive group this year, we might get a few recruits.” Daichi admitted as he led the way back to their main group room. As soon as they settled themselves down to wait for any recruits Asahi apologised profusely and hurried away to finish unpacking followed by a laughing Noya. It didn’t take long for the room to fill with noise as everyone fell back into their usual past times. Ennoshita and Tanaka bickered about proper spellmanship with a few overly dramatic demonstrations. While Narita and Kinoshita watched from the side playing EnnoTana bingo occasionally chipping in with a comment or to laugh at Tanaka for his over enthusiasm. Keeping well out of the way of the spell battle going on in the centre of the room, Daichi and Suga curled up together on one of the slightly faded sofas, their heads pressed close together as they murmured softly to one another about trivial things. 

“Ah Shimizu, who’s this?” Suga asked as the reaper appeared in a swirl of dark energy and smoke, a small boy with bright orange hair stood at her side, practically vibrating as she removed her hand from his shoulder. 

“Hinata Shoyou.” The reaper smiled slightly at Suga and Daichi before dissolving into a cloud of dark smoke and disappearing all together. 

“It’s nice to meet you all! My name is Hinata Shoyou, I am a shade and I would like to join Karasuno group!”


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi fidgeted with his books as he wondered down the long corridors, pressing himself to the wall to avoid brushing into any passing students, many of whom didn’t spare him a first glance, let alone a second. He was after all a lowly first year, not very powerful and easily mistaken for a mortal. Tsukki had left him three corridors earlier at the entrance to one of the demonic classes. They had spent the past three days wondering around the school finding all the classrooms they would both be needing. After his first class he was to wait by the classroom door for Tsukki and they would walk together to the west wing, then Tsukki would climb three flights of stairs for flight class and Yamaguchi would descend into the dungeons for ‘assisted predictions and prophesies’. Just as he drew level with his classroom an older student slammed into his shoulder.

“Watch where you’re going!” The woman hisses as she walked away, her eyes remaining steadly on Yamaguchi even as she walked, her head rotating a full 180°. 

“Sorry,” He murmured after her as he tried to crush the swirling visions of grey-blue water tipped with thick foam. His life would be so much easier if he managed to get into a group. Even the bear minimum protection would be a drastic improvement. When Tsukki was with him everything was fine. No-one wanted to mess with an angry incubus. But he couldn’t spend every second of the rest of his life with Tsukki, that was unrealistic, he had to at least try to get into a group, however unlikely it was that he would be accepted. Only the best supernaturals were able to form groups. He had examined all of the groups, clans, nests, covens and packs to find one where they could stay together, one that might just accept them. It became increasingly apparent that most of the groups formed at school tended to favour one area of the supernatural. Aobajosai favoured demons and witches, Necoma preferred werecreatures, Fukurodani was made up of spirits while Shiratorizawa was made up of vampires. In theory they could have applied to Aobajosai as Tsukki was a form of demon and the sight was considered a form of witchcraft, however Yamaguchi was not powerful enough for the elite group and Tsukki wasn’t really to sort of demon they usually went for. 

“I don’t see why we should join a group.” Tsuki had muttered as his discarded yet another brightly coloured poster advertising another group. 

“We would both be safer in a group, you know that. What group was your brother in? He studied here didn’t he?” 

“Karasuno. They aren’t very good anymore. Not very strong and they can’t even specialise.”

“Then they should let us join!” Tsukishima just grunted and pulled his headphones back into place signalling the end of the conversation. Yamaguchi hugged his folder tightly and shook away the memories as he hurried into his classroom to find a good seat. He didn’t know anyone, but he was absolutely sure that he would be the least skilled seer in the room. 

“Hi, I’m Kita what’s your speciality? Mine’s potions.”

“oh umm…”

“You know what I bet you’re good at earth magic right?”

“Umm, no, not really, I’m not a witch, I’m just a seer.”

“Oh? But this is a class for lower lever sight, surely you should be in one of the upper levels if it’s your only talent?”

“I don’t have a lot of control yet, I’ve never had any training.” Yamaguchi defended himself weakly. Kita pulled a face and stood up, moving away to the other side of the room where a group of witches were practicing minor spell work. Yamaguchi shrank into himself as he heard them laugh. They glanced his way and sniggered at something Kita had said. He missed Tuskki, no one laughed at him when Tsukki was with him. After all he had to be worth something if a demon like Tsukishima spent time with him. The sound of hushed whispers and tense mutterings drew Yamaguchi out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

“Do you think it’s really him?”

“It can’t be, he’s a necromancer, why would he be in sight classes?”

“I don’t know, I think it might be him.”

“It certainly looks like him.”

“Yeah, my father does business with his primary coven, I’m fairly sure it’s him.”

“But why would Ennoshita Chikara be in a low level class.” Yamaguchi glanced up just as the object of the whispers claimed the seat beside him. Their eyes met and Yamaguchi felt the rest of the room inhale sharply. He smiled tentatively and was met with a friendly smile in return. 

“Ennoshita Chikara, second year member of Karasuno, necromancy specialist.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year, I’m a seer.”

“Oh, no previous training?” Yamaguchi shook his head in shame, “You should talk to my group mate Tanaka, he had no training before he started here now he’s a reasonably proficient fire mage. A lot can change in a year.” 

The lesson passed smoothly. He was able to make a basic prediction when called upon, so he spared himself that humiliation. He was secretly a little please when Kita failed to produce even the faintest inkling of a prediction. Quietly satisfied with the lesson Yamaguichi scooped his books up, tucking as many as possible into his bag before turning to hurry out of the room, he didn’t want to keep Tsukki waiting. 

“Yamaguchi!” Ennoshita called out as Yamaguchi passed his desk. The younger seer paused and waited for the elder witch to draw closer to him. They lingered just outside the classroom in silence for a moment as Ennoshita fished around in his bag for a something. “Have you considered looking for a group?” with a small smile to acknowledge Yamaguchi’s shrug Ennoshita carried on, “You really should, my group, Karasuno, is recruiting this year. We’re not very big, but we’re supportive and we do have any entry tests or requirements, so if you’re interested come by the group room at any point, there’ almost always someone hanging about there.” Ennoshita handed over an orange and black flyer before waving and striding off down the corridor towards the court yard just as Tsukki stopped beside the seer. 

“I think we should drop by the Karsuno group room at lunch time, what do you think Tsukki?”

“It seems pointless but whatever.” The demon raised an eyebrow and began to walk again without another word, “Hurry up Yamaguchi.” He snapped after a few steps. 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi glanced up at his companion as they walked in silence. He could remember the first time he had seem Tsukishima in person, he had been so intimidated and awestruck that he hadn’t been able to speak, he had just stood there open mouthed and wide eyed, staring at the person he had seen in his dreams for years. He had watched in horror and amazement as his dream played out in real life. He had cried out as he felt the punches genuinely land on his body, the detached feeling he was so used to from his dreams was completely absent. And then, just like in his dreams, Tsukishima walked passed, in all his intimidatingly magnificent glory. 

“Pathetic” He had said, his eyes flashing purple for the tiniest moment and Yamaguchi’s attackers had fled. Yamaguchi had never met a demon of any kind before that moment. In fact, before that very moment he hadn’t truly believed in the supernatural, but his dream had come true, the dream he’s had for years, the dream that had always felt so real and so important had come to pass, he had seen the future and he had no idea how to cope with that knowledge. He remembered bursting into tears as Tsukishima had walked away, he remembered running at full speed towards the demons back and launching himself forward, wrapping his arms round the blonde’s body and holding him impossibly tightly as he sobbed into the back of his hoody. He remembered Tsukishima’s mortified and angry mutterings, he remembered cutting over with desperate, hurried apologies and half formed explanations. “You’re a seer? You?” Yamaguchi had shrugged and shrunk into himself under the incredulity of his savours gaze. “Tsh” Tsukishima had scoffed and turned away again. “Hurry up then.” And from that moment Yamaguchi had not stopped following the demon, he had walked in the incubus’s shadow loyal to a fault, he had given up his family and the life he had known to follow Tsukishima to the ends of the earth and he knew that without out a doubt, he would never, ever, stop.

He was jolted out of his reminiscence as he slammed into Tsukishima’s back. 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi, you need to go down there not up here, you’re going the wrong way.”

“Ah sorry! See you at lunch! Meet back here?”

“Hmm.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and began to climb the steps of the large sweeping, spiral stair case leading to the flight tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Halloween ish story that I let run away with me.


End file.
